Le Temps
by Alouette Rose
Summary: Le temps passe et l'on vieillit. Ron et Hermione se sont battus ensemble et pour être ensemble. Malheureusement, il y a des choses de la nature contre quoi, on ne peut pas se battre.


****

**Le Temps**

La forêt s'engouffrait dans la nuit noire et même la lune s'efforçait tant bien que mal à étendre sa lumière à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Il y régnait un froid étourdissant et des bruits les plus suspects se faisaient entendre.

Hermione restait figée de peur et de froid. Elle savait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose,, mais elle ne savait plus quoi. Elle était partie si vite, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller convenablement et maintenant, Hermione se retrouvait dans une petite nuisette dans un froid des plus glacial.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Des pas maladroits, comme une personne qui aurait trop vécu, mais pourtant avec une urgence évidente. Ils se rapprochaient. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle était prise dans l'incohérence du moment cherchant la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit inconnu. Ils étaient prêts, elle le savait. Ses membres tremblaient, mais ce n'étaient pas à cause du froid.

« Hermione!? »

Un homme s'empara de son bras et la retourna vers lui pour la coller contre son torse. Elle voulut se défendre, mais l'étranger la gardait bien serrer contre lui.

« Chut, lui dit-il. Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Et elle le reconnut. L'un des seuls dont elle n'avait pas un vague souvenirs. À la lueur que projetait sa baguette à lui, elle toucha le visage de cet homme qui n'était point un étranger. Ils étaient toujours dans cette forêt sombre et glaciale, mais ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle était dans ses bras. Alors, le temps s'arrêta pour ses deux vieillards.

Elle prit donc le temps de l'examiner pour la centième de millième de fois dans sa vie. Ses yeux bleus, devenus gris avec les années, la regardait avec la même passion qu'avant. Son visage ridé par les temps durs et le temps tout court n'avait rien perdu de son air enfantin. Ses mains abîmées et légèrement tremblantes prirent les siennes aussi abîmées.

« Viens mon amour, dit Ron, épuisé. On rentre à la maison. »

Il la ramena au Terrier en cette nuit de printemps. Cela faisait deux fois cette semaine qu'Hermione s'enfuyait dans la forêt pensant aller aider Harry à combattre Voldemort, mais rendue dans la forêt, elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle était là.

Les médicomages qui avaient étudié Hermione avait appris à Ron qu'elle souffrait de la maladie d'Elsheimer. Une maladie très répandue chez les sorciers âgés et même chez les moldus. Pour l'instant, il y avait qu'une chose à faire, seulement s'occuper d'elle comme d'une enfant.

« Y a-t-il un risque qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas?avait demandé Ron.

-M. Weasley, votre femme n'est pas encore dans un stade très avancé, elle ne possède simplement plus de mémoire à court terme. Elle oublie facilement ce qu'elle a fait durant la journée, mais se souvient de son enfance, de sa jeunesse autant que nous. Mais sa santé peut se détériorer davantage. Ronald, commença d'une voix douce le médicomage, votre femme et vous avez 73 ans, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas vous occuper d'elle très longtemps.

-Ma femme n'ira pas dans un hôpital! Je ne me suis pas battu pendant 7 ans pour qu'elle m'échappe à cause d'une petite maladie! »

Dès lors, ils avaient quitté Londres pour aller vivre au Terrier, un endroit qu'ils se servaient auparavant comme une maison de campagne. Ron s'était dit qu'un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien. Jane et Calvin, leurs enfants, avaient été très chagrinés d'apprendre la nouvelle, tout comme Harry. Il venait souvent les voir, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Ils avaient chacun leur famille et leur vie.

Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte que sa santé mentale se désagrégeait, Hermione souffrait beaucoup en silence et en voulait à tout le monde et surtout à elle-même. Mais en s'installant au Terrier, plein de souvenirs de sa jeunesse lui revint en mémoire et sa gaieté refit surface.

Une fin de semaine, Calvin, sa femme Myriam et leurs deux enfants, roux comme des renards, vinrent leur rendre visite. C'était une journée très ensoleillée et l'été se faisait voir en ce jour de printemps. Calvin aida son père à jeter des sorts puissants autour de la maison qui préviendraient Ron lorsque sa femme en sortirait.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle buvait du thé avec Myriam qui allaitait Jerry le plus petit, pendant qu'Anna courrait partout avec une chenille.

« Tu as de beaux enfants, Myriam. J'aimerais pouvoir revivre ce temps-là, mais dans ce temps, je ne pensais qu'au jour ou je retrouverai enfin un peu de liberté », dit Hermione avec culpabilité, mais avec un sourire.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur. Myriam pensant quelque temps avant de dire :

« Vous devez avoir tellement de beaux souvenirs et des moins beaux, j'en suis sûre.

-Il faut juste s'en rappeler", dit Hermione d'un ton morne.

Elle vit tout de suite le malaise de Myriam et se dit que ce n'était pas correct pour elle.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais remplie de détermination et d'enthousiasme, mais, dans le fond, j'étais terrifiée. Ce n'était pas seulement le changement d'école que je devais faire, c'était aussi un changement de monde. Mes parents allaient me manquer et j'avais un peu l'impression de les trahir… C'est-à-dire, ils auraient bien aimé que je devienne dentiste.

-Comment? questionna Myriam.

-Oh! C'est un métier de moldu. Un dentiste est comme un médecin, mais seulement pour les dents. C'est ce que faisaient mes parents.

-M. Weasley et vous avez l'air toujours si amoureux… Il devait être si romantique lorsque vous vous êtes connus, fit remarquer Myriam.

-Quoi? Ronald Weasley romantique!? C'est comme mélanger du miel et de la moutarde, ça donne un drôle de résultat! »

Plus tard, Ron et Calvin revinrent et ce fut le temps de prépaper le souper. Ils soupèrent dehors dans le jardin comme au bon vieux temps. En soirée, comme la température descendait bien bas en cette période de l'année, ils rentrèrent. Ron enseigna du mieux qu'il pouvait ses tactiques aux échecs à sa petite fille, tandis qu'Hermione lisait tout en leur jettant des regards quelque fois.

Pendant ce temps, Calvin et Myriam s'affairaient à laver la vaisselle.

"Tout c'est bien passé avec ma mère cet après-midi? demanda Calvin.

-Bien sûr, répondit Myriam

-Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était encore partie dans la forêt la nuit dernière... Elle croyait allé combattre Voldemort.

-Sa maladie affecte plusieurs personnes âgées, mais ses souvenirs, à elle, sont l'ont plus affecté que n'importe qui."

Calvin soupira en se mémorant tout ce que ses parents avaient bien voulu lui raconter après qu'il ait atteint un âge raisonnable. Sa mère et son père avaient eu un passé douloureux.

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour. Ta mère est une femme très intelligente, elle sera passer à travers sa maladie."

Calvin embrassa sa femme, mais il savait pertinament que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre cette maladie, cela ne dépendait de personne, même pas de l'intelligence d'Hermione. Ce qui le désolait davantage, c'était que son père le savait parfaitement.


End file.
